This invention relates to a method of pairing mobile devices, particularly but not exclusively, for transferring data between paired mobile devices.
With omnipresence of mobile phones and advancement of mobile technologies, there is an increasing demand for mobile devices to exchange information. For example, two mobile phones may exchange data via Bluetooth™ connection but pairing problems like “Pairing Unsuccessful” are common. There have been proposed pairing algorithms which are simpler and have a higher success rate but such pairing algorithms may not be accurate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of pairing mobile devices which addresses at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art and/or to provide the public with a useful choice.